Vongola's Sky Vixen
by Badasss Goddess14
Summary: Naru Uzumaki betrayed by Sasuke and Sakura, she is reincarnated as Tsunasora Sawada as Shikamaru is reincarnated as Shikamaru Bovino. What will happen when Reborn comes to train her as Vongola's Decima? Will she accept it or not?


**-Cast-**

In my past life, I was a hero for my village, Konoha and a war hero for the Elemental Nations but I was betrayed by my two best-friends/teammates. I wasn't able to achieve my goal and dream by becoming Hokage for my village because of that betrayal. Here's my new goal and dream, I'll become Vongola's Decima and change it back to how Giotto-Jiji wanted it. **~ Tsunasora 'Naru' Sawada/Uzumaki Namikaze.**

What a drag. I'll fight for Naru-hime, like I always have and always will. **~ Shikamaru Nara/Bovino.**

I won't let anyone hurt my little sister and Sky. I promised to protect her always. **~ Takeshi Yamamoto.**

Iemitsu had stopped being Naru-chan's father when he caused her to almost die when she was just five years old. We don't want anything to do with him, now or ever. **~ Nana Sawada.**

Naru doesn't want anything to do with her sperm donor as she calls him since she was five years old. She is my daughter now and has been for years. **~ Tsuyoshi Yamamoto.**

I will never follow anyone but Naru-hime! She accepted me when she didn't have too or when no one would. **~ Hayato Gokudera.**

I see Naru-hime like another little sister, there's no way I'm going to let anyone hurt her to the extreme. **~ Ryohei Sasagawa.**

Kufufufufu! While she had a somewhat good life here but in her past life, she didn't. I don't know why she saved them and didn't kill her village after they treated her so horrible. She has my respect and loyalty. **~ Mukuro Rokudo.**

Tsunasora Sawada is a hidden carnivore behind her herbivore mask. She only shows her carnivore side when she has too or when she is protecting her loved ones. She is my Sky and I will fight for her. **~ Kyouya Hibari.**

Naru-Mama believes in me and doesn't make me do something to prove that I'm strong.** ~ Lambo Bovino.**

Mama protects me from those that want to use me for my rankings and she doesn't ask for rankings at all. I happy living with her. **~ Fuuta De La Stella.**

That man dared to harm my kit like he did. He was lucky that I was stuck in Naru when he did what he did to her or he would be dead by now.** ~ The Nine-Tails aka Kurama**.

That idiot's information is all wrong, she is nothing like the information said she was. She isn't a innocent civilian. Her Sky is limitless and accepts all, she is dangerous but also kind as she gives people second chances. **~ Reborn.**

Naru is my true heir, I believe that she can change Vongola back to what I created it to be. **~ Giotto.**

She isn't trash like I thought she was. She is dangerous, she is a fucking fighter and survivor. She is nothing like Iemitsu. **~ Xanxus.**

Naru-hime accepted me for myself, that I'm a civilian forced into the Mafia and is a coward. She stops from Reborn-Sempai from bullying me. She is my Sky and I will protect her, her family and friends, no matter what! **~ Skull De Mort.**

It's funny that Iemitsu actually thinks that Naru-hime is a civilian, when she's far from a civilian. **~ Fon.**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

"W-Why?" Naru asked, betrayal in her eyes. She was also shocked when Sasuke and Sakura had betrayed her.

She could feel jealous and hate from them. Sasuke was jealous that she was with Shikamaru and he hated the Nara for it. Sakura was jealous of her for having Sasuke's attention when she didn't and hated her because of that.

They had attacked them. Sasuke had attacked and stabbed Shikamaru in the chest. While Sakura had attacked Naru and punch her hand through her chest.

"Because if I can't have you, then no one will." Sasuke said with a evil smirk.

"Because you have Sasuke-kun's attention and love. When you're gone for good, then I can be with him." Sakura whispered in her ear.

Then Sasuke and Sakura walked away from the dying couple. After the two traitors were gone, the dying couple crawled to each other and grabbed each other's hand.

"I-I'm sorry that I got you into this, Shika."

"This isn't you fault, Naru. Those two traitors were just jealous." Shika told his girlfriend.

Kurama and the other tailed beasts were angry at the two traitors, they decided to send their Jinchuriki and her mate to another dimension. They had their powers surround them, the light of their powers got bright and bright before disappearing, showing that the couple were gone.

Unknown to Naru, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura, someone had seen everything. That someone was Kakashi, he then left the now empty meadow.

* * *

**-KHR Dimension, October 14-**

Nana was resting on a hospital bed in her hospital room, she had just given birth to hers and Iemitsu's newborn daughter. The doctor was just clearing and checking to see her baby girl was healthy and that there was nothing wrong with her.

The doctor walks into Nana's hospital bed with a pink bundle in his arms, he walks over to a weak but happy Nana and handed her, her daughter. "Congratulations Nana, you and Iemitsu have a perfectly healthy baby girl." He told her before he left the hospital room.

Nana smiled as she looked at her newborn daughter. Her daughter has three whisker marks on each cheek and yellow blonde hair.

She looked up when she heard the door open to see her husband, Iemitsu. "What are we going to name her?" Iemitsu asked as he walked over to his wife and newborn daughter.

"Her name is going to be Tsunasora Sawada." Nana said with a smile.

Iemitsu smiled at his wife. "That's a great name for our daughter."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Please review because they amazing and I need them to update my stories.**


End file.
